


熔炉

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	熔炉

——The world of Eighteenth Century can be best described as a melting pot.

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人怠惰地趴在床上，进口印度床单上摆着个彩色玻璃的碗，里头剩了几个色泽标致的葡萄。此时此刻她自己正吮吸着一颗，手边摊着本当时流行的哥特小说。房间门窗紧闭，破旧而高贵的窗帘漏了一个缝。弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人贯彻着“婊子从不早起”的原则，赖在床上，早餐也抛之脑后。事实上，她心不在焉，脑子里各种想法胡乱交织在一起，那颗葡萄仅仅被咬了一口，就重新躺在了碗里。弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦莫名其妙地烦躁起来，她一会儿嫌弃今天这双过膝袜款式太俗，一会儿又摆弄着胸衣，觉得它们勒得自己喘不过气来。过了片刻安杰丽娜·珀西怯弱地敲了一下门，她让她进来了。

“您的行装都打点好了，夫人。车夫问您什么时候出发。”女仆问。

“行了，请帮我换衣服吧。”她一边说着，右手推了一把装葡萄的碗，那东西“啪”的一声摔在了地上。安杰丽娜·珀西吓得往后退了一步，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦接着像战士一样挺起了自己的胸膛，她用那种半是威胁半是轻蔑的语气问道：“你知道奥尔德里奇勋爵去了哪儿吗？”

安杰丽娜·珀西摇了摇头，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦便没趣地跳下了床，小姑娘怯生生地上前帮她穿裙撑架，帮她理好腰间翻起来的蕾丝，接着是最外一层的青灰色套裙。弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦想不明白她今天为什么仍要打扮得规规整整出门——再一次风风光光出现在枫叶大街上？还是面对数年未见的克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗而挽回最后一点尊严？

这天，享受着五月十八日清早阳光的伦敦市民谈论起这样一件怪事：称得上本世纪以来最风华绝代的妓女弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人，被她的主人F·D·奥尔德里奇勋爵解了约。勋爵在晨光还未照遍整个城市的时候悄悄去了码头，听说搭上了驶向海峡对岸的客船。而这天早上，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗夫人瓦两眼一睁，懒洋洋地翻了个身，却发现那张爱床上空空荡荡，只留了一张字条，那上头写着：

“不太热烈的爱情才会维持久远。”[ 引自莎士比亚]

管家来敲门的时候，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦还沉浸在一片巨大的茫然中，五月十八日这天早上，她重新获得了自由，这似乎是荒谬可笑的。片刻之后安杰丽娜·珀西进来了，双手搭在衬裙上，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦没有等她开口，首先发话，吩咐她拿来那碗葡萄，出门的事，一刻钟之后再论。安杰丽娜·珀西照做了。一刻钟过去，波诺弗瓦夫人又索要了另一个一刻钟，接着又是几个。这漫长的时间里，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦本人穿着胸衣，艰难地喘着气，在嗅着没有生命的香水味和灰尘的同时，回忆了一下她看似舒坦的这几年。F·D·奥尔德里奇勋爵的身体年久失修，他早早提示她自己迟早有一天得“逃出去”治病，伦敦的上流社会令他十分得吃不消。

“醇真的欲望和爱情已是无价良药。”弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦提议道。

最终勋爵的离开充满戏剧性，他给她留了几百英镑和莎士比亚的一句诗，自己悄无声息地走了。约莫十点的时候，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦从床上爬了起来，在安杰丽娜·珀西端来的盆里浸了手，宛如贵族一样用指尖在脸颊上抹了一遍，擦干净，然后扑上铅白色的粉。她盯着镜子里的自己，带点儿紫调的眼睛称得上流光溢彩，颧骨处落下一圈阴影，脸型不算圆润却也恰到好处；唯一不足的地方是眉毛生得轻佻，眉峰太过凌厉，让她被人们认为是位“风情实则冷酷的夫人”，她最好看的地方莫过于鼻子和嘴唇——红润，精巧，也充满肉欲。

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦很快打点完毕，安杰丽娜·珀西便开始询问她行装的事情。那位夫人向椅子上一靠，随手指了一些珠宝和衣物。安杰丽娜·珀西震惊于她的从容，当她收拾完那些“波诺弗瓦夫人的财产”后，又问道：“您打算把剩下的东西怎么办？”

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦站了起来，手上没拿任何饰品，浑身轻松，长裙子摩挲着地板上的灰尘。她走到楼梯口的时候，突然回过头了，打量了周遭——勋爵的这套房子，她上一段浮华的墓碑：这儿见不着阳光，脂粉气深入到橡木的每一个纹路里，如同牢狱！她曾享受被判罪的日子，今天却莫名其妙地被释放了，这所房子的女仆安杰丽娜·珀西站在小小的门洞里，手上拎着皮箱——她心里的一大片灯火顿时熄灭了，她此刻清明理智，撂下了一句虚伪而意味深长的话：

“把它们献给沸腾的伦敦！”

克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗年轻的时候也是活跃在伦敦社会前线的妓女，现在年岁渐长，加上继承了她姑妈的妓院，她逐渐退出市场，自己领着一批姑娘做生意。她本人的容貌比不上年轻时候，现在皱纹加深了，不梳妆一番颇像市井妇女，说话时候那副刻薄的样子也十分不讨喜。

妓院从不存在固定的经营时间。克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗睁开眼睛的时候天蒙蒙亮，她起床随便打扮了一番，发现皮肤苍白的海蒂·德内罗自己在准备早餐了，这个姑娘入行不早，却有不少人喜欢她那副楚楚可怜的模样。维蕾娜·埃德尔斯坦不知道什么时候又跑去了楼上弹琴，她比海蒂·德内罗涉世略深，是个适应不错的姑娘，所谓“气质高贵举止不俗”的淑女形象让她迎得了不少绅士的青睐。伊莎贝拉·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多在露台上和恰拉·瓦尔加斯谈笑风生，前者正是这间妓院主人的妹妹。克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗思索片刻，她问道：

“这会儿有客人吗？”

海蒂·德内罗花了很长时间发现那位夫人在问她问题。她摇摇头。

克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗点点头，环视了周围一圈，似乎这间房子一切如常，她又打量了一遍，突然发话：“那位罗莎·柯克兰小姐呢？”

罗莎·柯克兰，迟迟不肯露面的罗莎·柯克兰——今年约莫十九岁，她自己说的，来这儿的时候是个没太阳的下午，身材瘦长，准确来说是有些营养不良的，头发稀疏而毫无光泽，眼睛残留着有一些生气，除此之外似乎毫无闪光的地方。她看得出来有些教养，称“从乡下来拜访亲戚”、“能否借宿”，实则应当是心知肚明地走进这家妓院的——这是克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗自己的揣测。不过打从见到这个姑娘开始，她就觉得罗莎·柯克兰注定适应不了她们这档子水深火热的生活。

克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗正准备上楼去找罗莎·柯克兰，突然有人叩响妓院的大门，海蒂·德内罗开门一看，是送报的小伙子费里西。他目光穿过海蒂·德内罗，落在克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗身上，他用那种颇为兴奋的语调对她说道：

“大新闻，夫人！弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦要重回伦敦交际圈了！”

屋子里所有人差不多同一时候抬起了头。伊莎贝拉·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多莫名其妙地笑起来，楼上维蕾娜·埃德尔斯坦的琴声戛然而止。克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗感慨了一句“上帝啊”，重新下了楼梯去向费里西打听更多的事情。小伙子津津乐道，把他清晨网罗过来的所有故事统统讲了出来。

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦！卡里埃多夫人的姑妈在世的时候，她还在学礼仪，伊莎贝拉·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多和她年纪相仿。早在那个时候，那位姑妈就向众人宣布，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦是她见过最有潜力的一位小姐，那个时候她的身体尚未长开，在伦敦的交际圈却小有名声，她作为少女时的纯粹的美丽已经沾上一点风尘味，伊莎贝拉·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多每次和她结伴出游，都会打趣道——整条街上的绅士全都盯着弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦。日子再往后，她的初夜就以六百英镑的天价卖给了某位爵士先生，她开始在交际圈活跃，被封上诸多称号，她也是幸运的，最终成为了F·D·奥尔德里奇勋爵的情妇。谁能料想到，克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗继承妓院以后，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦竟重回自由身了。

一群人议论的时候，罗莎·柯克兰推门出来，满脸倦意，和她献出初夜的第二天早晨一模一样。

费里西走后，来了一位客人，直奔楼上的维蕾娜·埃德尔斯坦。克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗趁着吃早餐的时候，和剩下的姑娘们聊弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦，柯克兰小姐心不在焉地听了几句。又过了一会儿，来了一位给波诺弗瓦夫人送信的差使，克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗读了信，在那里头，波诺弗瓦夫人写了这么一句话，独独给罗莎·柯克兰留下了深刻印象：

“期待与您的再次见面，我也期待着在枫叶大街的重新绽放。以上。”

罗莎·柯克兰——在座的唯一对弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦一无所知的人，她立刻在脑子里幻想出一位轻佻的、长相艳丽的夫人，那印象停留在她前几年看见波诺弗瓦夫人乘着马车在伦敦街道穿行而过的时候。说到底的，她对这位夫人的印象远比其他人对弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦的要差许多。

十一点的时候，所谓的弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦姗姗来迟，不偏不巧，克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗正在客厅里算账，罗莎·柯克兰去开的门。

“您找谁？”她没抬头，余光扫过那条青灰色的裙子，一只手拎着裙子衣角，手上缀满玉镶金的珠宝，手臂侧面隐约看到一条疤痕。

“克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多夫人。我是弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦。”来人说话语调平静，声音谈不上多么娇媚纤软——和她想的不一样。罗莎·柯克兰抬起头，她的眼睛对上弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦的眼睛，愣了很长时间，她原本以为波诺弗瓦夫人会满身庸俗华丽的衣物，跋扈地撞过她的身体走进去。而事实恰恰相反，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦定定地立在门口，站在台阶以下，抬头看着罗莎·柯克兰，她的棕色卷发搭在肩上，不仔细看完全没发现耳边插着一朵紫红色的雏菊，这位夫人笑容温柔，眼珠像水滴一样。

“您不打算让我进去吗？”弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦觉得好笑。而罗莎·柯克兰颇为窘迫地道了歉。

久别重逢的喜悦并没有感染罗莎·柯克兰，她站在一边布置花瓶，用余光扫着克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗抓着弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦的手，像个上了年纪的女人一样，反复抚摸，她从这个动作里看到了一点虚伪，当然，这也可能是因为她对她们的关系丝毫不了解。罗莎·柯克兰插不进去话，只好隔一会儿去给沙发那头的夫人们添水，然后重新回到小桌子上侍弄花儿。楼上不时传来笑声，还有维蕾娜·埃尔德斯坦弹了千百遍的重复的曲子。她自己莫名其妙地心烦意乱起来。

不知道过了多久，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦和克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗终于站了起来，后者走向了厨房开始布置午餐。罗莎·柯克兰发了一会儿呆，回过神来，看见弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人定定地立在她面前。

——就在刚才，几刻钟的功夫，头脑清楚的克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗和弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦聊了这么多年发生的她们自己的事情，这算是先打出感情牌，波诺弗瓦夫人虽说并没有多少为之动容，可考虑到早些年的“交情”，她还是感慨了不少。随后，克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗就开始谈所谓“正事”，她叹着气说近几年生意并不好做，从业者越来越多，绅士们的口味也开始刁钻起来。伦敦欢场可以长盛不衰，可谁知道又有几个人能沉浮几轮，始终浮在这滩泡沫的最外层呢？

“这早就不是什么姿色是否衰退的问题了，您瞧瞧，就算我这个年纪的女人，也照样能让先生们领教领教厉害。”克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗说道。

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦弯着嘴角没回答，克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗自顾自地继续着，她手捂着胸口，重新用那种看不出半分虚假情意的眼神望向波诺弗瓦夫人。

“不管怎么说，我亲爱的索娅，您能重回我们的大家庭实在令人欣慰——但愿您能忍受住我的唠唠叨叨！”

的确，克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗话多的很，而此时此刻，她已然在脑子里挑选好了长话短说的部分。她终于和弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦提起了她现如今为数不多的几个姑娘，如同银行职员向上司汇报资金流动情况一样——平庸的海蒂·德内罗和沉默寡言的维蕾娜·埃德尔斯坦，她们熟悉的伊莎贝拉·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，年轻泼辣的恰拉·瓦尔加斯。克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗说到最后，自己也差点忘记罗莎·柯克兰。

“您还没提到刚刚站在那儿的小姑娘呢。”出乎意料地，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦提醒了她。而克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗思量再三，用了“姿色平庸”、“脑筋十分不开窍”这些词形容罗莎·柯克兰。

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人听了这草率的描述，也就耸了耸肩。她们的谈话很快结束，她对克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗说，想出去走走。

罗莎·柯克兰读过的诸多庸俗小说都夸大其词地描写主人公的初次见面，日后很多时候，她自己也忍不住回忆起和弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人的这段经历。她们真正意义上的初次见面是在很多年前某个下午的伦敦街头，是丝毫和光鲜亮丽无关的普通地方，那时候弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人的马车绝尘而过，隔着几英尺的地方都能闻到脂粉香味，车里头模模糊糊的一个侧影，看上去是位标致可人的女性。早在那个时候，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦就足够令人瞩目，和她现在一脸平静地拉着罗莎·柯克兰的手散步时完全一样。

“夫人，我想我还是得打断你一下。”罗莎·柯克兰说，“相信我，和我一起散步是件十足无趣的事情。”

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦扭过头来对她微笑了一下，她说：“恰恰相反，我可不喜欢太有趣的人。”

罗莎·柯克兰生硬地点点头，某种奇妙的东西冲进她的心里头。克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多平时总说她没精打采，一副半死不活的样子，这样的一副神态定然不会让男人们萌生爱欲。事实上，她也知道自己是个乏味的人，她刚入行的时候羡慕的是伊莎贝拉·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，那个麦色皮肤的小姐，喜欢色彩浓烈的衣物，诗歌和交际舞样样擅长，在她们这行的地位完全不亚于弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦。她某天晚上听见伊莎贝拉·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多的客人一边做爱一边吟诵着：

“……天国若是这般滋味，愿死亡早早降临！”[ 引自拜伦诗]

她对此习以为常。她们那个时候，莫名其妙的开始流行对着妓女吟诗的风俗，某些只能在欢场上得意的先生们便做足功夫在妓院展露诗情，他们清清楚楚，大多数婊子根本不懂诗歌，可她们的肉体又是极其富于诗性的。

罗莎·柯克兰日后常常盘算，是否有人为她吟诗。可这份期待次次落空。

“跟我说说，你在哪儿长大的？”弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦突然开口问道。

“就在这儿。”她草草答道，也确实没有必要和这位陌生的夫人说太多。

“就在伦敦？”

罗莎·柯克兰点点头。

“我猜——你一开始不想来我们这一行。”弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦继续说道。

“老实说，应该没有什么人真正想做这事儿。”罗莎·柯克兰生硬地回答。

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦轻笑一声，那也谈不上是多么嘲讽的笑，“这话不假，”她说，“我是被卡里埃多夫人养大——克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗的姑妈。约莫十四岁我第一次接客，在这之前，学各种各样的东西，充上流社会的小姐，脑子里还要记住许多淫荡的东西。”

罗莎·柯克兰低着头缓慢地迈着步子，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦话顿时有了自言自语的意味。

“我的第一位客人称得上和上流社会沾边，年纪不大，面相也不是很难看，他和我做爱的时候一直叽叽喳喳不停，一会儿喊我‘小鹿’，一会儿让我唱歌给他听。那个时候的感觉并不糟，不过呢，”波诺弗瓦夫人短暂地瞥了一眼罗莎·柯克兰，“我就像第一次登台表演，无论在幕后接受怎样标准的训练，站在舞台上的那一瞬间全部都忘得干干净净，我说‘先生，您真是太棒了！’——这样索然无味的话说了上十遍。”

罗莎·柯克兰笑了出来，她悄悄瞥了弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦一眼，那位夫人皮肤上闪烁着光点的绒毛都看的清清楚楚。罗莎·柯克兰无法想象对方“价格不菲的珍贵的初夜”。换她自己，她是哭了一晚上，弄得和她一起的那位先生磨蹭了很久也没有释放出来。

她凝神发呆的时候，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦突然捏了捏她的手心。“走吧，亲爱的，克里斯蒂娜让我们给她带一些肉酱。”罗莎·柯克兰事后回忆起来，为什么几乎不涉足泥泞人间的波诺弗瓦夫人会在她回到枫叶大街的第一天早上莫名其妙地带一个小姑娘在街市上闲逛？

也并非没有客人挑选罗莎·柯克兰，不过全都是些零散的先生。这几个月来，她几乎无所事事，懒怠地待在自己的房间里睡觉，一周只有五六次承欢的机会，这不是件坏事，克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗打趣地说，她发现罗莎·柯克兰因工作毫无幸苦可言反而生活轻松，越过越好，不再是刚刚入行时候的那一副干瘪样子了。

相同的是，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦也表现出一副慵懒的样子，她并没有像预期的那样很快找到新的主人，而是整日待在房间里，偶尔打扮得极为隐秘领着罗莎·柯克兰出门走走。着实，波诺弗瓦夫人重回社交圈的消息传遍了大街小巷，也有不少她的“旧友”前来拜访，可是大多时候，她以身体抱恙婉拒了他们，就算这样，这些先生也分散地点了屋子里其他姑娘，克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗的算盘并没有完全打错。

罗莎·柯克兰时常想，究竟是什么原因，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人主动接近了她，这其中最最简单的缘故可能是因为她是这间屋子里头号清闲的人，这一个月来，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦和罗莎·柯克兰把伦敦的每一个角落都走了一遭，她们看上去像寻常人家的姊妹。罗莎·柯克兰甚至把弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦领去了她小孩子时候常去的那些地方。

“您无法想象，我曾经混进男孩子的群体里，我们管那时候的游戏叫‘板球’。”罗莎·柯克兰站在那片泥巴地边上，丝毫不在意鞋跟陷了进去。

她们黄昏时候溜了出来，一天当中最缓慢的时候，东头的草坡上被阳光浇满，几乎和坡上岩石接触在一起的粉云融合着着那缓慢消亡的光线转化成一种奇妙的令人舒适的色彩，浅草和泥土深处的生物温柔地鸣叫着，那样的声音仅仅陪伴空气的流动就是一种愉悦的和音。罗莎·柯克兰几乎很久没有俯视她自己生长的这个城市，一个中古文明和近代化的混血儿，年岁长久的赭红色的房子，还有新建起来的小型工场，它们来自不同的时代，未来将共存更久更久，她忍不住想，老房子里住着的那些人，和现在住在新房子里、未来将变成老房子房主的那些人——各种各样的人，各种各样的灵魂，交缠着、杂糅着、熔化了流淌在伦敦，他们在这一片地方生存着，在他们的未来里，又将以什么方式终结生命呢？

她转过脑袋，发现弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦也瞥了她一眼。“瞥”这个词对于她那样命运的人再合适不过，她看东西带着一丝骄傲，说话漫不经心、不加思考，确实的——她曾嫉妒过波诺弗瓦夫人光芒闪烁、波澜壮阔的生活，她这样的人，竟然有这么一天，平凡的一刻，和她站在一起，盯着这城市被落日吞没。罗莎·柯克兰心里浮起一丝奇妙的感觉，同时的，她盯着她脚底下的这片土地，心里头更多的是茫然。

“罗莎。”弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦突然开口了，“这个地方——伦敦能被最好的形容成什么？”

“您这问题真是奇怪。”罗莎·柯克兰微笑道。

“想想吧——天堂、坟墓、还是什么？”弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦说。

罗莎·柯克兰思量半天，最后，她说了一个莫名其妙的答案：

“熔炉！”

她说出这个词的时候，心脏仍是平静地“咚咚”跳着，小虫还在鸣叫，太阳看不见影子了，沿着地平线的光圈仍然浓烈刺目。弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦站在她几英尺外的地方，一动不动，宽边帽不知什么时候拿了下来，攥在手里，她眼睛闪着模糊的光，整个人像是中世纪充满人性光辉的雕塑。她的美——公认的艳丽，华贵，充满爱欲，这个时候突然神圣了起来。罗莎·柯克兰盯着她看了很久，这让她自己都有些不好意思了，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦——伦敦交际圈的皇后，欢场的大丽花，肉体上的爱神——她竟然用“神圣”这个浮夸的词形容她。

罗莎·柯克兰回过神来时，天空已经开始泛出青色。

“有趣。”弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦过了很久说。

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人被F·D·奥尔德里奇勋爵解了约，伦敦的人们在翘首期盼了一个多月之后，终于又重新看到了这位夫人的容颜。波诺弗瓦夫人开始穿着华贵出现在公共场合看绅士们无伤大雅地打牌赌钱，陪着她那些“老情人”去公园散步，体会爱欲的余温。那些有幸和她共度良夜的人无不赞叹道，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦比当年那个二十出头的小姑娘不知变化了多少，这些年来在伦敦社会的浮沉又让她学会了新的东西。

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人自己，在秋天的某个时候向罗莎·柯克兰坦了白。

“罗莎莉，”她靠在克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗新买的沙发上喝茶，最近的收入足够支撑她们把枫叶大街的房子重新布置了一遍，“告诉我，这么些天以来，你已经把我当成至亲了。”

罗莎·柯克兰坐在餐桌旁的凳子上，手头上缝着什么，“您可以这么说吧，虽然我对此还是抱有疑问。”她说话大胆起来。

“什么？”

“我——”罗莎·柯克兰抬起头，“我一直不明白我如何获得了您的‘青睐’。”

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦大笑起来。

“我刚回到这儿的时候，克里斯蒂娜断言你是这个屋子最不争气的姑娘，我对此感到无比——好奇而已。”

轮到罗莎·柯克兰弯起嘴角了，她接着说：“所以呢？您感觉如何？”

“哈哈，还不赖。”

“您的意思是，我是这间屋子里最像良家妇女不过的角色了。”

弗朗索瓦丝露出牙齿，“某种程度上说，是这样的。”

罗莎·柯克兰做出一副失望的样子，“只怕您多说几句我就要失业了。”

“倒也没有什么——你只是太过年轻。”

罗莎·柯克兰挑了挑眉毛。

“我亲爱的——你头脑清楚，似乎也念过两年书，长相可人，确确实实是个好姑娘，要说起来，你只是不会当婊子而已。”

在一旁咬着苹果的恰拉·瓦尔加斯瞅了他们一眼，突然插话道：“我可以教你如何领着绅士们玩‘秘密花园’的游戏，虽然最终他们更愿意去你下面的‘花园’一探究竟。”

弗朗索瓦丝耸耸肩，“聪明的小伎俩不适用于罗茜。她只是需要学会如何爱上性爱。”

恰拉·瓦尔加斯一脸疑惑。

罗莎·柯克兰看了一眼波诺弗瓦夫人，随后，她们以一声轻笑结束了这尴尬生硬的对话。再后来，克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗走过来兴奋地宣布，佩托利大街的海斯先生邀请了所有的姑娘，在周六晚上去他们那儿的宴会“捧场”。

这会儿突然下起了暴雨，维蕾娜·埃德尔斯坦得了风寒，本来来找她的吉恩·帕尔默先生意外地点了罗莎·柯克兰，这位先生进展很快，天还没完全暗的时候，就给了小费匆匆离开。弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦无事可做，看见吉恩·帕尔默走了，便上楼去找罗莎·柯克兰，她推开门，柯克兰小姐还在清理着自己的私处。

“感觉如何？”弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦没头没脑地问了一句。

“您又问我毫无必要的问题了。”罗莎·柯克兰平静地把毛巾拧干，理好自己的裙子，“一向是没什么不错的感觉。”

“我十七岁的时候，第一次学着把这种毫无预兆的性爱当成享受。”弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦穿这件乳白色的丝绸衬裙，也没有要出门的样子，她直接地坐到了床上。

罗莎·柯克兰耸了耸肩。

“告诉我，罗茜，你到底为了什么来当婊子？”

她面不改色，“因为贫穷。”

“得了吧，说点更有趣的理由。”

“更有趣的理由？”罗莎·柯克兰把头发别到耳后，“体会一下城市隐晦的一面？”

“真的吗？”弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦对她招招手，“上来，我亲爱的。”罗莎·柯克兰照做了，脱掉了鞋子，把最外面的套裙脱掉，甩在一边，她爬上床单，和弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦坐在一起，心里充满疲倦，还有一点奇妙的兴奋。

“我曾认为，男人的下体和钱囊永不会让你失望[ 出自《范妮希尔回忆录》]。事实也不过如此。”弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦半闭着眼睛，靠在枕头上，罗莎·柯克兰定睛一看，发现波诺弗瓦夫人的眉毛上沾着一粒槐花之类的东西，她凑上前去，伸出手，她自己都不知道她先前对这位夫人那一点儿寒酸的、微薄的崇敬都去了哪儿——她的手指触到了弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦的额头，对方丝毫没有反应，像是睡着了一样；接着是眉毛，是那朵该死的小花，她看着它掉了下去，擦过弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦的睫毛，不知道掉去哪儿了——最后，她发现她自己的手停在了弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦的嘴唇上，那儿起了一点死皮，嘴唇表面的沟壑里还残留着红色的脂膏。

“所以呢？”

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦突然睁开了眼睛。

“这个年头——有人把性爱当成日常的生活安排，有人当成生财之路，有人当成艺术，而这一切都得以实现之后，性爱竟变得微不足道。而它理应是一种爱和本能！——各种各样的人，各种各样的灵魂，天知道他们早上看什么报纸，晚上几点就寝，他们毫无瓜葛——记得吗我的罗茜？你曾把这该死的伦敦比喻成熔炉，这大概是几十年来那些伪善的学者都无法想出来的完美的概述了！熔炉——我们每个人被灼烧，迅速熔化，灵魂和肉体交合在一起，远胜于基督徒颂扬的天堂；而我们现在所论的性爱，肉体的爱，完全就是这伟大过程中一个微小的部分——不仅仅是什么伦敦城，还有这一整个世纪！假若我们沉溺爱欲，我们便被赋予了某种潜质，提前体会到这那熔化在一起的滋味——何其幸运！”

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦说完一串话，她几乎从来没有这样激动过，嘴唇半张着喘气，目光直接落在了罗莎·柯克兰的脸上。后者半低着头，随后勇敢地迎上了她的眼神，她们安静地观察着彼此的眼睛——绿色的，紫色的，眼里长满杂草，还有对方的影子。

“我们都会熔化。”罗莎·柯克兰突然说。

“所以说，爱和性爱本是件统一而美好的事。”

“所以说，一切都得抓紧咯——赶在我们熔化之前。”

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦笑了，过了一会儿，她轻轻地向前靠去，吻了罗莎·柯克兰，那似乎是一个真正意义的仅仅关乎爱情的吻。

那天晚上，罗莎·柯克兰成为妓女的很多个月之后的那天晚上，她第一次学会做爱。

“天性一旦被唤醒就很难平息，唯有沉入那些撩人的春梦里才能得到安慰。[ 出自《范妮希尔回忆录》]”

可罗莎·柯克兰是醒着的，她赤脚站在地上，面前是弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦，她看着她把裙子一层层剥了下来，扔掉束胸、长筒袜，最后是毫无保留的躯体。

“上帝啊，您的父亲是米开朗琪罗吗？”她问弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦。

她们终于赤裸相对了，没有一丝犹豫，上帝创造出来的同一种性别在彼此面前坦诚相待，拥抱在一起，一个人的手搂着另一个人的腰，那个人抚摸着她贫瘠的乳房，她们随后跳进了水里，露出脑袋，身体像是水草一样扭在一起。接吻来的恰到好处，她们潜到水下，亟不可待，在黑暗和窒息里伸出舌头，像是要把对方揉碎一样。弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦从来没有这样认真地对待过爱欲这种东西，罗莎·柯克兰也没有，她们不清楚这种东西是否是“本能”。至少——在那个木桶里，水完全变凉了，她们自己却被烧焦了，几乎变成了熔化之后的浆液，混合在一起，不知道什么时候一起被蒸干，变成漂浮在空气里的爱情和喘息。

这场完全没有先例的性爱成为了一件顺其自然的事情，就像饿了要吃饭，困了自然而然要倒头就睡一样。可顺其自然的事情总预示着某种必然。性爱是本能，而爱也是本能。罗莎·柯克兰回想起弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦站在台阶上彬彬有礼地望着，她们莫名其妙开始的相处，她轻轻地捏住她的手心，她们第一次身体的接触，她第一次认真的看着她的眼睛，她们生硬地对彼此敞开心扉！——还有这几个月来的某些晚上，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦和她在暗淡的烛火里靠在床上，谈那些无关痛痒的事情，谈男人，谈高深莫测的爱情论，她还想起她曾经的那些时候，打着“教她侍奉先生们”的名义，爱抚她，让她碰她的乳房，甚至是干涩的吻——那些接触逐渐开始毫无保留，开始让她明白了些什么，她们的关系被一层一层的剥开，竟也变成了纯粹的爱情。

罗莎·柯克兰本能地睁大双眼，不可抗拒地流下眼泪，而弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦还在吻她，完全不知道那究竟是汗水还是什么。

“您能给我念诗吗？”

弗朗索瓦丝开口念了一句。

她的声音也变成幻象了，罗莎·柯克兰想不出什么词描述她那时候的感受，她觉得自己足够满足，足够愉悦，她的情感几乎要主宰整个世界。这天晚上，她和人做爱了，毫无征兆，她甚至无法对对方说关乎爱情的词句。这场性爱和金钱毫无关系，是一个她完全自由的过程。一点不错，这块土地，这个世纪，她们掉到了这口熔炉里头，何其幸运，能体会到熔化——又糅合在一起的神圣！无论怎样灼烧、翻滚，被什么乱七八糟的煤灰沾染到，甚至最后被封缄在土里，她们已经完完整整地成为一体了，她们将带着对方身上——灵肉里——从对方那儿学到的一点儿什么——流淌到别的地方去了。

这神圣的“初夜”终于到来。而等这一夜过去，她们擦干净身上的水，又能笑靥如花地去参加宴会，迎接新的客人了。

克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗自幼长在伦敦，在这片地方混迹三十多年，遇见过各种各样的人，她几乎把一切事情都看的明白，她和别的女人唯一不同的地方仅仅在于她做肉体生意，而她从业这么多年来，却从来没有现在这样惊讶过。

“发生了什么？”当她拿着契约一脸惊讶地出现在姑娘们面前时，伊莎贝拉·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多问道。

“无法想象——”克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗喃喃道。这时候，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦推门而入，后面跟着罗莎·柯克兰，她们按照外出散步的惯例在黄昏时分回到房子里。所有姑娘规规整整地坐在一起，弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦好笑地问道：

“哪儿发动政变了吗？”

克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗摇了摇头，目光穿过弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦，落在她身后摆弄着丝质手套的罗莎·柯克兰身上。如今，在这个时候，克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗终于发现了什么不对劲的地方，那个姑娘——罗莎·柯克兰，几个月前还像根瘦弱寒酸的青萝卜似的，现在定定地站在她面前，有些什么不一样的东西了，她现如今的日子过得越来越好，皮肤还是苍白的，四肢纤细得恰到好处，眼睛里都是活泼的光泽，有客人的时候略施脂粉，感觉却和从前大不相同！克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗在脑子里忍不住感慨，女人果然到了一定年纪就会原形毕露。

“您倒是说啊！”

她定了定神，举起她手里的那张纸，向所有人宣布道：“J·哈林顿爵士即将包养罗莎·柯克兰小姐，整整三百英镑！”

房子里的空气是安静下来了，坚固得像铁块儿一样，克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗满脸笑容，房子里头的姑娘脸上是一种说不清是喜悦还是惊讶的复杂表情。弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人到底是见过世面的，她望了望眼前的罗莎·柯克兰，突然鼓起掌来。克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多也跟着她一起向罗莎·柯克兰表示祝贺。

“可怜的人儿惊喜到一句话也说不出来！”

罗莎·柯克兰花了很长时间终于反应了过来，她缓慢地咧开嘴，得体地露出牙齿。这笑容多少有一些勉强，，照克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多看，她本人刚刚在欢场学会一些本事，就很快成为某些大人物的情妇，这类事情，多少对弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦和伊莎贝拉·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多这样的夫人有些刺激。年轻姑娘有时学会着收敛一些自然很好。

J·哈林顿爵士确确实实实在佩托里大街的那次宴会上认识罗莎·柯克兰的，他第一眼见到一群花枝招展的女人们走进来，便知晓了她们的身份，他本人对这些夫人小姐向来持尊敬的态度。不偏不倚的在那晚上，他和朋友一群人聊起来弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦，伦敦欢场一位传奇的人物。枫叶大街的姑娘们到场之后，J·哈林顿先生的朋友一眼瞧见了精心打扮的弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人，拿着酒杯献殷勤去了，他本人跟了上去，和弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦夫人身边的小姐聊了起来，宴会的时候，他的朋友在夫人小姐边上阴阳怪气地说话，他在那些字词里听出了一丝虚荣的意味——也许是波多黎各酒的缘故，最后，他一个冲动，拉着和他攀谈的那位小姐胡乱搞了一阵，她被弄得不知所措，J·哈林顿爵士一完事也看见了自己冲动的不雅下场，他只好歉意地对她说：“我会对您负责的。”——他甚至来不及问那位小姐的名字。

两三天后，J·哈林顿爵士和他那位虚伪友人在议院发生了矛盾，他愤然地回了家，莫名其妙地派遣仆人打听了一下那晚上枫叶大街的那位小姐，说是要包养她，事情办得越快越好，他希望她马上就住到他家里。

包养！

仆人心知肚明，这件事情过不了多久就会让他的主人成为上流社会的笑柄，但他还是照做了。枫叶大街那边的克里斯蒂娜·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗夫人自然是没什么意见。又过了两天，罗莎·柯克兰乘着马车来到J·哈林顿爵士的房子，事情也算平平静静地办完了。J·哈林顿先生知道了罗莎·柯克兰的名字，他多少对她还是有些新鲜感，这姑娘端端正正，唯一的缺点就是脸色略严肃，也不爱说话。

当晚上，他拉着她滚上床，那位绿眼睛的小姐床技谈不上多娴熟，却给他留下了极深的印象，她那晚上有些醉意，兴致好起来竟然说了胡话：

“您给我念念诗吧！”

J·哈林顿爵士莫名其妙，他打算随便应付一下，便脱口而出当时流行的一句诗：

“熔化掉你的、我的灵肉！别说了，爱情远比疼痛漫长！”

他念完那句诗，目光瞥了一眼骑在他身上的那位小姐——她突然放慢了摇晃的动作，似乎有一瞬间的停滞，那双眼睛望向了别处，J·哈林顿爵士没仔细看——她的眼角似乎都是闪着光的汗液呢！


End file.
